


Less than ideal

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [3]
Category: Book of Life (2014), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Just a glimpse at one morning in La Muerte's castle.





	Less than ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Tumblr from a prompt challenge.

She hardly ever sits still, much less sleep in late. It’s kind of bizarre for Jack to see her still in bed this late in the morning, cocooned in comforters.

“How are you feeling, mother?” he mutters, reaching for her hand. La Muerte groans into the pillow and barely cracks one eyelid open.

“Awful,  _mijo_ , I’m so tired”

“Late night?” he slides onto the bed, sympathetic. Halloween Town, for all it’s inhabitants and potentially hazardous locations, requires very little paperwork from him. And yet, when the Mayor sets his mind to it, he does spend entire nights going over schedules and blueprints for the next Halloween. And spends the following morning falling asleep on every available surface.

La Muerte hums noncommittally, as though to say that’s almost it but not quite.

“Do you want some tea? Would that help?” Jack offers.

“Please”

The tea he brings her does bring back the vibrant colors of her face, but she still seems heavy-lidded.

“Is… is something wrong, mother? You don’t look well”

“Wrong? No” she smiles at him with an air of complicity “Far from it. You are going to have another sibling”

“ _Another_ one?” she eyes him and he corrects hurriedly “I- I mean-! Uh…congratulations!”

“Nice recovery” she chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should write more on Jack being son of La Muerte and Xibalba.


End file.
